Secrets in Castlehill
by starlitnocturne
Summary: Raieya and Gwaine have been traveling together for three months. When they make an unexpected stop in the town of Castlehill, Raieya is acting strange. Will secrets they have been keeping from each other be revealed? (includes an idea about the necklace Gwaine always wears) (See profile for full story list in order)


Raieya and Gwaine had been traveling together for nearly three months and had never strayed from their general plan for where to go next until now. Raieya's moon days had come a bit early and while it was always a welcome relief to know she wasn't pregnant, the cramps she typically had her first day were worse than usual. Gwaine knew well enough she wasn't feeling well and finally convinced her to stop in the next town, rather than spend the night on the road. Raieya reluctantly agreed, trying to keep the fact she was uneasy about this town from Gwaine. Castlehill in all aspects was a nice little town but the fact remained that it was too close to her home in Gedref for comfort. Although it was on the outskirts, the town was named for the castle it bordered. The castle belonged to one of the nobles in Gedref. A noble Raieya was sure would've been warned about her. Raieya had planned to ride through this area quickly, pressing on into the night before stopping and finding a secluded spot in the woods to rest.

When they reached the town's only tavern, The Steward's Hatch, Gwaine took care of securing their room while Raieya hung a safe distance back, her cloak wrapped tightly around her.

"Are you cold, Rai?" asked Gwaine, looking at her curiously as he returned with a key.

"A bit," Raieya lied with a shrug.

Gwaine gave her another quizzical look, not quite believing her.

"Let's go get settled in then," he said with a slight shake of his head.

Raieya nodded and followed him to their room, keeping the cloak wrapped tightly around her. Gwaine unlocked the door and they stepped into their room. It was basically the same as every other room they'd visited. A bed, a small nightstand, a chair in the corner. Raieya dropped her bags in the chair, casting aside her cloak, and pulling off her boots. She immediately sat down on the bed, collapsing against the pillows. Gwaine set the key on the nightstand, removing his leather coat and placing it with her cloak.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Not incredibly," Raieya answered. "You can go eat if you'd like. I'll be alright."

"You're staying here then?" asked Gwaine.

"Yeah," she replied. "You go on."

"Would you like me to bring you something?"

"Maybe just a bit of bread and some warm mead," said Raieya. "My money's over in that bag. And take your time, don't worry about me."

"Keep your money," said Gwaine. "I'll get it. I won't be long."

Raieya nodded. "Thanks, Gwaine."

Gwaine stuck his coin pouch in his pocket and left. Raieya changed out of her traveling clothes and into her shift. Then she curled up on the bed, closing her eyes and attempting to rest. She tried to sleep but her uneasiness combined with not feeling her best wouldn't let her.

Before long Gwaine returned carrying two mugs and a couple slices of bread. Raieya sat up a bit, accepting the bread and mead from him. Gwaine took his mug and stretched out on the bed beside her.

"Feeling any better?" he asked.

"A little," Raieya replied, taking a bite of the bread. "Thanks for this."

"It's nothing," shrugged Gwaine. "And I'm sure laying on this bed is much better than laying on the ground."

"Yes," said Raieya. "But the ground is free."

"A night won't hurt us," Gwaine pointed out.

"I suppose," said Raieya, making a face. They'd already had this argument on the road. She didn't feel like having it again.

"How was your dinner?" she asked, changing the subject.

"It was alright," Gwaine answered. "Typical tavern fare."

"Stew?" asked Raieya with a laugh.

"How'd you ever guess?" laughed Gwaine.

"Nearly every tavern's special," she joked, taking a drink of her mead.

She finished the rest of her bread and drink, setting the mug aside on the nightstand. Gwaine finished his ale and handed her his mug to place with the other. Raieya lay back against the pillows and sighed, feeling troubled once more.

Gwaine had removed his boots and stood to take off his belt and shirt. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it and his belt in the general direction of his bag, looking at her with concern.

"What's troubling you, Raieya?" he asked.

"Nothing," she lied, shaking her head.

Gwaine gave her look. "No. I know you better than that. It's something."

He moved back to the bed, laying down beside her.

"I just don't feel the best is all," said Raieya. "Still achey."

"Come here then," he offered, reaching for her.

Raieya moved closer to him, turning onto her side and laying her head on his chest. Gwaine wrapped an arm around her, gently massaging her lower back.

"Mmmm," sighed Raieya. "Sometimes you are the best."

"You mean I am *always* the best," smirked Gwaine.

Raieya laughed softly, absentmindedly stroking his chest.

"I still don't believe you," commented Gwaine. "You're tense."

"I just don't like this place," said Raieya, irritated.

"Why?" pressed Gwaine.

"Because it's too close to my hometown," she snapped.

"That's a bad thing?" asked Gwaine, unfazed by her tone. "We could visit your father's tavern."

"No," said Raieya firmly. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because! I can't go back there!" she exclaimed, frustrated.

"Why?" asked Gwaine, now even more curious. "What happened there?"

Raieya drew in a deep breath. She knew eventually this would come up. Could she trust Gwaine completely? She knew the answer, without hesitation, was yes. Gwaine had never sold her out or betrayed her thus far. He'd never done anything against her wishes. Raieya sighed.

"If I tell you why," she began. "I want you to tell me something in exchange."

She was not giving Gwaine the most important details of her past without getting something from him in return.

"What's that?" asked Gwaine.

Raieya brushed her fingers over the necklace he never took off. She knew it had something to do with his family but that was all he would tell her about it.

"Tell me the meaning of this," she said. "Tell me why it's so special."

Gwaine looked her over, considering. His past was as much a secret from her as hers was from him.

"Deal," he said at last, deciding to trust her completely. He sat up a little, moving her with him. Taking the necklace in his hand he looked down at the crest.

"This was my father's," he began. "His crest. He was a knight in Caerleon's army. Died in battle when I was very young."

"*You're* a noble?" said Raieya incredulously.

"Technically," nodded Gwaine.

He moved the crest aside, his fingers clasping the ring.

"And this was my mother's wedding band. After my father died the king refused to grant her his pension. She grew ill. Without money for treatment, she died. She was always weak, so my sister mostly took care of things. We didn't get on but I tried to help out for my mother. After she died, I left for good. My sister was always on me for not trying to take a place at court, for not behaving like a noble son should. It's all nonsense though isn't it? So what if I had. Nobility are a waste of time, the lot of them. I didn't want anything to do with it. They turned my mother down, there was nothing that would've done for us."

"I'm sorry, Gwaine," said Raieya, tightening her arm around him.

"I never knew my father," Gwaine went on. "And my mother, if we'd had the money...but there you are."

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes staring off at some distant memory. Then with a slight shake of his head he said, "Now what happened in Fairwood?"

Raieya drew in a deep breath. She wasn't sure how he'd react to what she was about to tell him.

"I've told you before my father has the best tavern around in Fairwood," Raieya began. "It has such a good reputation that even the son of the old lord frequents there. Lord Lucan. My brothers and I grew up helping my parents in the tavern and that is how I met him. My father and oldest brother, Roldan worked the bar. My mother and youngest brother, Rylan did the cooking. My middle brother, Raiyner and I were in charge of serving the groups who chose to sit at the tables. Lucan often sat at my tables. He was young, attractive, personable, and a noble. I was enamored and he seemed to always pay special attention to me. He'd ask for me, send for me to play for him. My mother was ecstatic he showed me such favor. She always said she saw a better life for me beyond the tavern. It was her dream that I marry a nobleman and become the lady of his estate. I believed her. I thought it was fate. Lucan continued to pursue me and I fell for his every move. As our relationship progressed, I began to believe I was truly in love with him. Eventually we spoke of marriage. I was overjoyed though my brothers had their doubts. Roldan did not care for Lucan at all and believed I was being deceived. He warned me Lucan had a reputation for seducing any lady he thought desirable for bedding. Naturally, I ignored him. Lucan had promised we'd wed, as soon as he broached the matter with his father. One night he went beyond our usual innocent kisses and caresses. I was hesitant at first to let him have me but he reminded me we would be married soon enough and what did it really matter. We made love on a few occasions and then he grew bored of me. It became obvious he had no intention of marrying me. I was no longer a challenge for him. It was not a quiet affair either. Lucan boasted about how he had deceived me and took my maidenhood. Soon there were rumors of another woman. I went to Lucan's manor, where the guards recognized me as one of his lovers and let me in to see him without question. I found Lucan alone in his study. He seemed pleased to see me but when I asked him about the other woman he did not deny it. I shouted at him for lying. He found it funny. How could a simple girl like me ever have expected to hold the attention of and marry someone like him? He'd asked. Enraged I grabbed my dagger and I stabbed that bastard. It wasn't enough to kill him, I knew but I ran from the manor before he was able to alert his guards. I quickly returned home, explaining to my father what had happened. He was a bit upset with me but at the same time he seemed to understand. He told me I had to leave. We gathered my things quickly and readied my horse. My mother was against me going alone so it was decided that Raiyner go with me. We got as far away from Fairwood as we could. I have been on the road ever since. If I go back then surely I will be imprisoned, if not put to death."

"What Lucan did was wrong," said Gwaine. "He deserved what he got."

"Unfortunately, the law will not care," Raieya pointed out. "I don't regret what I did. I only regret that I can't ever visit my family."

Gwaine nodded. "What happened to your brother, Raiyner? The one you said left with you?"

"Oh," said Raieya. "Raiyner and I were close and we traveled together for almost a year. But I grew tired of my brother being around for my every move. I tried to convince him to go back home and he refused. Eventually I slipped off from him. I hope if I see him again he forgives me but I needed the independence."

"Makes sense,"agreed Gwaine.

"He might one day understand that as well."

"I hope," said Raieya. "He was always the closest to me of my brothers. Roldan hardly talked to me once I was with Lucan. Being with Lucan taught me one thing though. Love isn't real. I've never let myself be blinded by it since. And I never will. That is why I'll never marry."

"I don't know about love," agreed Gwaine. "Pleasure, yes. Though I'd never marry for the fact that I never want to have a family dependent upon me as their sole provider. It didn't work out for my family when my father passed. I wouldn't wish that on anyone else."

"Then this is why we have worked out so well as partners then," observed Raieya. "And we never even realized we had such similar views."

"True," agreed Gwaine. "We'll leave here early in the morning if you wish. I don't want my partner ending up arrested."

"Thanks," said Raieya. "I am glad you know everything now and you still want to travel together."

Gwaine nodded. "You do as well. I suppose we both know too much now to separate."

Raieya laughed. "True."

She yawned then, finally feeling a little better and more like she could sleep.

"Let's get some sleep," she suggested. "That way we can be out of here early."

Gwaine nodded. "Good night, Rai."

Raieya moved a little closer to him.

"Night," she replied, closing her eyes.

Gwaine held her close and soon they were both fast asleep.

The next morning they woke early and quickly gathered their things. Raieya was feeling better and was confident they could it make it to their goal that day. Gwaine returned the key to the barkeep and paid him while Raieya readied their horses. Before long they were on the road without incident. Surprisingly, Raieya was glad that they stopped in Castlehill. She knew from this point on she and Gwaine could travel together without any secrets between them.


End file.
